


IT fandom Prompts

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Long Distance AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, domestic AU, famous au, prompts, summer of love au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: My prompts for IT fandom week 2019





	1. Soulmate AU

Stan felt Eddie watching him out of the corner of his eye. They were in Stan’s bedroom and Eddie was patiently waiting for him to finish getting ready. “How are you feeling?” Eddie asked. 

He didn’t answer immediately. There were too many emotions rolling inside him to be able to put them in a succinct answer. 

Excited.

Nervous.

Hopeful.

Scared.

“Anxious,” He finally said, turning to look at his friend. Eddie gave him a reassuring smile, walking over and patting his arm. 

“It’s  _ you _ . I know it. I’ve seen how Mike looks at you. He’s in love.”

Stan couldn’t help but smile at that, butterflies growing in his stomach. “It’s the same way that Richie looks at you.” He said, watching Eddie’s own shy smile grow. 

“Maybe but we’ve got months before we can confirm that.” Eddie glanced at the time. “Let’s go, don’t want to be late.”

Stan nodded following Eddie out of his room. He couldn’t stop thinking about how soon he’d know. After years of waiting and hoping, tonight he’d finally know. 

Today was Mike’s 18th birthday. Birthdays in the loser’s club were a big deal normally but this one was even more important because at midnight his soulmate’s name would appear on his wrist. Mike was the oldest of the group, the first to get his name, and everyone was excited. Mike had been playing it cool, trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal but Stan knew he felt the same. When Mike thought he wasn’t looking Stan caught him rubbing a thumb over his wrist, in the spot that the name would soon appear.

Soulmate names could be a tricky thing. Sometimes the name that appeared was a platonic one, meaning that your souls were still connected but not romantically. Sometimes no name appeared, meaning your soulmate didn’t exist. People had gone insane trying to make names appear, or trying to force themselves to love someone that the universe meant as platonic. Everyone had heard stories like that, where best friends tried to convince themselves to give it a shot, only to learn years later it wasn’t meant to be.

The worst case though was when you had someone’s name but they didn’t have yours. it meant that ou were theirs but they weren’t yours. That was what Stan feared, that he’d see someone else’s name on Mike’s wrist tonight but then, in a few months, Mike’s name would appear on his. He’d already decided that if that happened he’d hide it, bury the secret deep and never tell a soul. It wasn’t uncommon to keep names covered, there was a whole industry for it, selling things like concealer or wristbands. Stan would handle it. 

They arrived at the barn a little after everyone else and Richie immediately sauntered over and threw an arm around Eddie, pulling him away and babbling about his new guitar. Eddie pretended to be annoyed but he clearly loved it. Stan knew he loved hearing about Richie’s music, how happy it made him. Stan watched as Richie tried to toss up a grape and eat it, missing his mouth and hitting Eddie instead. As exhausting as he found Richie he loved him all the same and he wanted his best friend to be happy. All of the losers thought that it would be Richie’s name on Eddie’s wrist when his birthday came in a few short months. 

“Stan!” Bev rushed to him, throwing her arms around him and wrapping him in a hug that he returned. Bev hugged like no one else, like she’d been lost at sea and thought she’d never see you again. It was nearly impossible not to hug her back just as tightly. “I missed yoouuuu.” She cooed, playing with his curls. “Your cute face and that little smile.” 

“Someone already f-found the wine coolers.” Bill told him, following her a few steps behind. Beside him Ben nodded. They all had bets on who would appear on Bev’s wrist, Bill or Ben. She seemed in no rush to choose them, happy to let fate decide. 

“Well good, it’s a party after all.” Stan said, winding an arm around her waist. She leaned heavily on him, nodding. 

“He gets it!” She said, booping his nose. “You get me Stan. That’s why I love you.” 

He smiled at her, “I know Bev, I know.”

“Already taking care of people?” A deep voice asked behind him. 

Stan smiled as Mike stepped into view. Stan tried to tell himself that it was only Mike, that he didn’t need to be nervous but lately Mike always made him nervous, there was too much unsaid between them. 

“Only Bev.” Stan said, unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face. She kissed his cheek as she moved back, standing next to Bill and Ben again.

“How are you feeling?” Ben asked. “Are you ready?” Ben was by far the most excited for all of them to get their names. The hopeless romantic of the group he loved the idea of soulmates, of people who were predestined to spend their lives together. He’d tell them about it whenever he got drunk, waxing poetically about the beauty of it. Stan loved him for that. Ben was the one who all of them could go to for romantic advice, who would listen to them pine for hours and always nod in agreement. 

“Yea, I’m just hoping I get a name.” Mike chuckled but Stan didn’t miss how Mike glanced at him.

“We should go, get Buh-Bev some water.” Bill said, smiling at him. Stan mouthed a ‘thank you’ as the three of them walked off, leaving him and Mike alone. 

“Lots of people came.” Stan observed, glancing around. Mike was the most popular of them since he was on the football team and he’d invited most of their grade to the party. Everyone but the losers would be leaving before midnight, Mike insisted that he only wanted them around for the big reveal. 

Mike nodded, moving closer. Stan looked at him. He was wearing a new shirt, bright green against his dark skin, and he looked, “Great. You look great.” Stan said, hoping it didn’t sound as weird out loud as it did in his head.

“Thanks.” Mike’s hand came to his shirt, adjusting his collar. “So do you.” 

Stan felt himself blush, especially when Mike’s hand didn’t leave his shoulder. Instead he rested it there, smiling at Stan. “Stan,” Mike’s voice was quiet. He could barely hear him over the music and other people. “I’m probably not supposed to say this, not now especially, but I hope it’s you.” Mike’s eyes were on his, waiting for Stan to reply. 

Mike wasn’t supposed to say that, not when they were so close to knowing. And Stan definitely shouldn’t react. 

“I hope so too.” He agreed. 

Then Mike kissed him, soft and light. Stan leaned into it, feeling like he was falling and that Mike was the only thing keeping him upright. 

They broke apart, both smiling nervously at each other. He wanted to drag Mike back in, to kiss him all night but then Mike was being called away by someone else. 

“I’ll find you later.” He promised. Stan nodded, still dazed, as he watched Mike walk away. 

“Well well well, looks like Stanny is becoming a manny.” Richie said, strolling up with Eddie. 

“Shut up Richie! Let him have this.” Eddie said, beaming at Stan. 

“You guys saw?” Stan asked, going bright red. 

“We all saw.” Bev said, also appearing. 

“It’s a-about time.” Bill agreed and Ben nodded.

“We’re happy for you two.” Bev said. 

“Soon it’ll be confirmed. Your perfect handwriting on his wrist.” Richie said, throwing an arm around Stan. “A match made in heaven. Or whatever.” 

Stan could help but look at him Mike. He was talking to some other football players but when he saw Stan he waved, smiling. Stan waved back as their friends hooted.

“Shut up!” The last thing he wanted was attention on them. He wished it was already later so everyone else was gone. 

“Nothing is pr-private with us.” Bill said with a shrug and everyone nodded. “Lets guh-get you a drink.” 

Stan let his friends lead him away, enjoying the evening with them. Mike was occupied with his other guests but occasionally he’d catch Stan’s eye and smile or wave. His heart fluttered every time. 

Before long it was nearly midnight and it was just them. All of them were gathered on the hay bales, draped across each other. Eddie was in Richie’s lap, Richie’s head was on Bill’s shoulder while Bill scratched Ben’s back, Bev was leaning on Ben, Stan was next to Mike, nearly holding his hand but not quite. It was comfortable, nearly all of them touching in one way or another, legs draped across each other, hands or shoulders touching. Mike’s right arm was out, wrist flipped up as they waited.

“Less than a minute!” Richie said, louder than he needed to. Bill shushed him without any heat. 

Stan was nervous again. Even if he and Mike wanted it that didn’t mean it was going to happen. The universe didn’t care about his hopes and desires. Mike seemed to sense his nervousness and slipped his left hand into Stan’s, giving it a quick squeeze. 

“It’s happening!” Bev cried, pointing at Mike’s arm. A name was appearing but instead of the swoop of an S it was an R- I- 

Mike quickly took his hand out of Stan’s as the rest appeared. 

Richie. 

Mike and Richie looked at each other, both in shock. The whole group was silent, watching their reactions. 

“Well I guess- okay,” Eddie was sliding out of Richie’s lap, already curling in on himself. 

“Fuck- I-” Richie was staring at his messy writing on Mike’s arm.

“That’s it then.” Bill said, also staring. All of them were. “Congrats guys.”

Stan’s heart was in his stomach, looking at the name in disbelief. He felt Mike’s eyes on him and tried to smile. “Yea, congrats. You two will be-”

“Wait!” Ben cried, pointing at Mike’s arm again. Another name was appearing.

“Two soulmates, damn Hanlon.” Richie said, all of them watching as Bill’s name appeared.

Then Ben’s. 

Eddie’s.

Bev’s.

Stan’s.

All of their names were lined up on his arm, each in their unique handwriting, permanently etched on his skin.

“What- what does that mean?” Stan asked, looking at all of them. Everyone looked as confused as him.

Except Ben. “I think- I mean, it’s rare but I’ve heard it happens- but it’s weird to have so many-”

“Spit it out Haystack!” Richie cried, earning a light slap from Eddie. 

Ben looked at all of them. “We’re all soulmates.” 

“Is that pu-possible?” Bill asked.

“We’re all there.” Eddie pointed out. “It’s gotta be.” 

They all stared at Mike’s arm. Bev slowly reached out and touched each name, tracing them with her finger. 

“I mean,” Bev looked at all of them when she was done. “It makes sense, right? I love all of you- in different ways but-” She shrugged. “It makes sense.”

Ben was nodding too. “I love all of you too.”

“6 sexy soulmates? Who’s gonna argue with that?” Richie said, grinning at all of them.

Mike looked at Stan then asked quietly. “Are you okay?”

Stan looked at Mike then at the others, thinking about how much he loved each of them for such different reasons- Bill’s bravery, Bev’s brazenness, Eddie’s stubbornness, Ben’s love, Richie’s ridiculousness and Mike’s… everything. He nodded slowly. “I am.”

Mike exhaled, slipping his hand back into Stan’s. “Me too.”


	2. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanlon Long Distance College AU  
> NSFW

Mike called had Stan. Just like always. Stan never said why he didn’t call but Mike knew- Stan thought he was bothering Mike. He’d decided that Mike’s life in college was fun and exciting and that Stan was interrupting whenever he called.

He was wrong - not about Mike’s life in college, he loved being here, playing football, the new friends he’d made, he liked college. But about interrupting. Stan seemed to think that the things were mutually exclusive, that Mike liking college meant he didn’t like Stan. 

Nothing could be further from the truth. Mike had liked Stan for years and when they’d finally gotten together after one too many beers at a grad party Mike had been overjoyed, finally getting to touch and kiss the man he'd pined for. They’d had most of the summer together, spending days with their friends, swimming or at the arcade and nights curled up together under the stars. It was perfect. 

Then they’d left for college, Mike going upstate and Stan to Georgia. Mike had told himself that it would be fine, that they could do it, but distance was rough on a new relationship and he missed Stan nearly every day- and felt guilty when he didn't.   


“Hey lamb,” Mike said as Stan’s face filled his computer screen. It was late for both of them but Mike had been out with friends. He hadn’t even been sure that Stan would be awake to pick up his skype call.

“Hey babe, how was the movies?” Stan asked. Behind him Mike could see his dorm, everything perfect and orderly. He had purposely put his computer facing the wall so Stan couldn’t see the mess him and his roommate had made. His roommate who was out with his girlfriend. It gave Mike all sorts of ideas, none of which he would try. The relationship was still too new for Mike to know where they stood on things like that.   


“Fine.” Mike shrugged. He didn’t want to talk about the plot of the latest superhero movie. He wanted to hear about his boyfriend. “How are you? How are midterms?”

“I’m stressed, they’re terrible.” Stan pinched his lips together, frowning. “I miss you. I wish you were here.”

Stan didn’t often admit that. He felt like if he did the floodgates would break and everything would be harder. He wasn't wrong but Mike loved hearing it. He always told Stan how much he missed him, counting down the days until they would be together again.   


“I wish I was there too. I’d help you relax. Massage your shoulders- I can tell from here how tense you are.” 

Stan nodded slowly and Mike saw him glance at the door, probably checking to see if it was locked. Stan was in a single but he had an irrational fear of some drunk person stumbling into his dorm. 

“What else would you do?” Stan asked, his voice low and nervous.

Mike’s eyes flew open. They’d never done this. They’d been together for such a short time that even over the summer they’d barely moved past making out. Mike had given Stan one hand job, both of them cumming embarrassingly fast, but he’d never forget the noises Stan made, or how his eyes had rolled back. Remembering that was enough to make him half hard. He'd never expected Stan to instigate.   


Stan misread his silence and continued, looking embarrassed. “Or- shit- we can talk about classes or something.”

“No! No I want to do this- you surprised me is all.” Mike gave him a half smile. “You’re always surprising me.” 

Some of the nervousness in Stan’s face melted away. “I wanted to try it. I’ve missed you. I keep having- dreams- that you’re here and we-” He stopped, his face growing red. "Well, we aren't wearing clothes."   


“ _ Fuck _ ,” Mike muttered. It was nearly enough to know that Stan wanted him like that. “Okay let’s do this.” His licked his lips, thinking. Stan was watching him, his cheeks red but his eyes dark. “I’d start by kissing you. Your lips, jawline, that spot behind your ear that makes you whine.”

Stan grew redder but nodded. “I like when you kiss me there.” 

“Can you-” Mike wasn’t sure how this worked but he knew what he wanted, hopefully Stan agreed. “Stan can you show me where else you want me to kiss you?” 

He swore that Stan let out a small moan as he nodded. “I like how you started.” Stan said, his hands trailing over his lips and neck. Mike watched as Stan pressed two fingers to that spot, another little noise escaping as he did. “I want you to give me a hickey Mike. I want you to mark me, so people know.” Stan pulled his shirt collar down, exposing his collarbone. “Right here.” 

“Baby,” Mike sighed. “God I’d love that.”

“And,” Stan sat up in a fluid motion and pulled off his shirt before laying back down. “I want you to touch me here.” His hand went to his nipple, pinching it. Stan moaned as he did and Mike’s cock jumped to full attention. He’d never touched Stan there, had never even thought of it and now he felt like a fool for ignoring it. 

“I want to. I want to put my lips on you.” Mike was mesmerized by Stan and how he was touching himself. His eyes were closed and he looked beautiful. "I want to touch you so badly." Mike never hated their distance as much as he did now. He reached down, palming himself for some relief.   


Stan opened his eyes, looking apprehensive. “Can I tell you something Mike?”

“Anything lamb.”

Stan hesitated then the words slipped out quickly. “I want to give you a blowjob. I wanted to this summer but I was sure I’d be bad at it but now-” Mike watched as Stan’s hand slipped off camera, presumably touching himself. “I wish I had. I wish I knew what you tasted like. I never even got to see your dick.” Stan was watching his reaction and Mike could only swallow. Having Stan say what he wanted was hotter than anything he'd ever heard.   


“We can fix that.” Mike was going to cum in his pants if Stan kept talking like that. His Stan, contained and cautious Stan, was talking about giving him a blowjob. Mike was sure he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Show me.” Stan directed. 

“I need to-” Mike hopped off his bed, glancing at his own door to double check it was locked before pulling off all his clothes. He laid down on his bed again, keeping the camera on his face. Now he was nervous. “You’re sure?” 

Stan nodded so Mike moved his laptop further away, until his torso and groin were on camera. His eyes were locked on Stan, watching for his reaction.

“Mike,  _ fuck _ .” He sounded wrecked, his eyes were trained on Mike, making him both bold and nervous. “I wish I was there.”

“I wish you were too.” Mike agreed. “Can I see you?” 

He saw the same hesitation in Stan’s eyes before his boyfriend stood, presumably taking off his clothes. He did the same as Mike had, slowly moving the laptop out until all of him was in frame. Mike soaked in his lanky body and his erection, so different from his own. 

“I want to touch you so badly baby.” Mike said, “Can you touch yourself for me? Show me what you like?”

Stan nodded, his hand moving down to grip himself. “I don't have any lube.” He sounded embarrassed. “I didn’t need think I’d need it.” 

“Lotion?” Mike asked, knowing that Stan always had lotion. His hands got chapped in the winter and he kept a steady supply nearby.

Stan disappeared and reappeared with his bottle. “I’ll never look at this the same away again.” He said, squirting some into his hand as he grabbed himself again. “Fuck,” He moaned, his mouth falling open. “That’s so much better.” His hand started to move, seemingly on it’s own and Mike openly stared, watching how Stan gripped himself. 

“Can you-” Stan started. “I don’t want to do this alone.”

  
Mike nodded, grabbing lube from his nightstand and pouring some on his hand. Stan watched him as he grabbed himself, moaning as he did. “I wish this was you.” Mike gritted out as his hand started to move. He was focusing on not cumming immediately but the combination of Stan’s eyes on him, the way Stan looked and his own hand was nearly too much. 

“Me too.” Stan whined, his own hand speeding up. Mike tried to memorize everything about the moment, knowing he’d be replaying it over and over in his mind.

Suddenly, Stan gasped and with a small ‘ _Mike!_ ’ he came. Mike got to watch as his whole body tensed then relaxed, his mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ as his eyes fluttered. It set Mike over the edge and he came too, narrowly avoiding his laptop. 

Both took a second to come down then stared at each other, smiling. “That was- good.” Mike said.

“You sound unsure.” Stan told him, moving the camera back to his face.

Mike did the same. “I’m not. It was good, really damn good.” He frowned. “But I think I miss you even more now.” 

Stan nodded and Mike watched a sly smile appear on his face. “It’s nearly fall break.”

“So?” Both were planning on being home for Thanksgiving. Fall break didn’t mean anything to him except for a few days off classes.

“My parents got me an early birthday present- a plane ticket to see you.” Mike’s eyes widened and he grinned. “I wanted to keep it a surprise but, I’ll be there in two weeks.”

“Two weeks.” He breathed, immediately trying to calculate the hours. “I can’t fucking wait.”

“Me either.” Both smiled at each other for a minute then Stan glanced down. “I’d love to keep talking, I do actually want to hear about your day, but I need to get cleaned up. I'm disgusting. Call me back in five minutes?”

Mike nodded and the two hung up. He already had a list of ideas in his head for what to do with Stan- both in and out of the bedroom. 


	3. Summer Romance AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt: Could you maybe write a little fic where Richie lives on an island and Eddie is a tourist and Richie shows him around??? Must include island puns. Ily

Eddie stepped out of his taxi and looked around. Gorgeous beaches and blue sky filled his view. He could already feel himself recharging as the sun beat down on his bare shoulders. This is exactly what he needed. A week away, with no work calls, no freaked out patients, no one who needed him. Just the beach and his kindle. 

He went into the hotel and checked in, quickly dropping off his bags and changing into a swimsuit. The first order of the day was to soak in as much as sun as he could. Due to an insane work schedule he hadn’t been outside all summer and he hated it. As he walked down to the beach he promised himself to try and fix that when he got back. Five minutes outside and he already felt better. 

He sat down on one of the many chairs, leaning back and closing his eyes, deciding to take a short nap and sleep off some of the jet lag- at least that was his plan until a shadow fell over him. 

“Hey cutey, you had me at aloha.” 

Eddie opened his eyes, a tall stranger who was blocking his light. Eddie pulled his glasses down, peering up at him. “We’re not even in Hawaii.”

“You mainlanders never seem to care.” The man shrugged, not moving or saying anything more. 

“Did you want something?” Eddie eventually asked. 

“You’re going to get burned.” He said, pointing to Eddie’s shoulders. They were already turning pink. “I thought I should let you know. Not a fun way to start a vacation.”

“How do you know I’m starting it?” He asked, turning to his bag and grabbing his sunscreen. The stranger was right, he’d forgotten to put it on in his rush to get outside. 

“You still look stressed, your shoulders are tense and you look unhappy. Most people don’t look like that a few days in.” Eddie frowned, about to say he didn’t look that stressed but the man continued. “Still cute though. Don’t worry.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Eddie asked, squirting lotion on his arm. 

“Maybe. Are you interested?” 

Eddie looked the man up at down. He was gangly but cute. Tanned and wearing only shorts, his long black hair swept into a ponytail. 

“Maybe.” Eddie replied, smiling.

The man smirked at him. “Let me start my showing you my skills with my hands.” 

“What?” Eddie tried not to flush at the man’s forwardness. 

“I’ll get your back.” He explained, reaching for the sunscreen. “Don’t be so dirty cutey.” 

Eddie handed him the sunscreen, moving so the man could reach his back. Soon broad hands were touching him, rubbing the lotion in.

“What’s your name?” The guy asked, leaning in. His voice was low in Eddie’s ear. 

“Eddie. You?”

“Richie.”

Eddie craned his neck, looking at Richie with his best flirty smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Richie.”

Richie grinned. “You too.” He finished, much to Eddie’s disappointment, and handed him the sunscreen back. “What’s your plan while you’re on my island Eds?” 

“Not my name.” Eddie replied, moving down to his legs. “Mostly what you see- reading, the beach, drinks, not necessarily in that order.”

Richie tsked. “That won’t do. You need some adventure. I can sense it, you like adventures- and I’m just the man to offer them.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Oh baby, all sorts of things.” Richie eyes raked over him and Eddie felt heat build in his stomach. “Meet me out front in an hour, if you’re game.”

Eddie nodded. “I’m in.”

Richie winked then turned to leave. He made it two steps before turning back to him, “Keep that little swimsuit on though Eds. I like the red.”

Now Eddie did blush as he watched Richie walk away. It was going to be an interesting trip.

\---------------------------

An hour later Eddie was outfront, waiting for Richie. He’d put on a shirt and grabbed his fanny pack, unsure what exactly they would be doing. He wasn’t waiting long when Richie pulled up in an open top jeep. 

“If you were a fruit you’d be a fine-apple!” Richie hollered, whistling at him. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, dropping into the passenger seat. “You’ve got a lot of lines.”

“You have no idea. I’ve saving the best of them for later.” He winked lewdly at Eddie then poked his fanny pack. “I like the fashion statement. You’re like a sexy boy scout. Come on Eds, lets  _ seas  _ the day.” 

Eddie groaned as Richie started driving, shaking his head. “I changed my mind, I can’t go anywhere with someone who thinks that puns are pique humor.”

“You wound me! Puns are the highest form of humor. Combining two boring things that everyone understands into one funny joke? It’s brilliant.”

Eddie could help but smile as Richie went on to defend puns. They talked comfortably as Richie drove, Eddie asking what Richie did for a living (radio DJ), Richie asking where he was from (Seattle) and what brought him here (vacation from work and rain). Beneath all the lines that Richie fed him Eddie discovered someone that was funny and interesting. Before he knew it they were pulling up to an outlook. Eddie gasped at the sight. They were hundreds of feet up and the water stretched below them, brilliant shades of blues and greens as far as he could see. 

“It’s amazing.” Eddie said, staring out at the water.

“It’s even better below.” Richie told him. Eddie turned to ask what he meant and saw that Richie was pulling off his clothes. 

“Are we having sex here?” Eddie asked, chuckling as Richie got caught in his shirt. 

“Baby, I’m not that easy. I need dinner first.” Richie walked over, wearing only a bathing suit. “We’re cliff jumping.”

“Cliff jumping?” Eddie repeated, looking down into the water. “No fucking way.” He said, shaking his head. “That’s insane. We’ll die.”

“Is that your medical opinion?” Richie asked. “It’s fine, I do it all the time.” 

“Explains your clear brain injury.” Eddie quipped, still looking down at the water. It seemed much less friendly than it had a minute ago. “And once I jump, what then? Do you expect me to walk back up here?” 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Richie put his hands out. “Do you trust me?”

“Not at all. I don’t even know your last name!”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant but it’s Tozier.” He walked to the edge and reached out a hand. “Come on Eds, live a little.” 

Eddie looked at Richie, standing on the edge of a cliff. Strands of his hair had escaped his ponytail and he had the biggest, goofiest grin Eddie had ever seen. 

“Fuck it, fine.” Eddie said, stripping off his clothes and throwing them in the car. Richie’s smile grew as Eddie took his hand. “If I die play find someone to take care of my cats.”

“You’ve got it Eds. We jump on three.” Richie said. “Oh and watch out for the rocks, they’ll kill you.” 

“The  _ what _ ?!”

But Richie was already counting. “One- two-” On three he jumped and since Eddie was holding his hand he had to jump too. He screamed the whole way down, sure he was going to die. 

Then he hit the water, plunging under and back up before he knew it. When he came back up he was laughing. “Fuck! I did it!” He cried, looking up at where he’d jumped from. “Damn! That’s so high!” 

Richie was paddling over to him, laughing. “You really did! That was pretty badass. I knew I was right about you.” Eddie looked at Richie, who was looking at him proudly. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

Richie started swimming towards a cave “If you wanted to murder me you could have done it before making me jump off a cliff.” Eddie called from behind him, looking around as they entered. It was big, his voice echoed off the walls. 

“I’m not going to murder you. You mainlanders are so suspicious.” Richie reached out a hand, pulling Eddie close. Eddie let him. Richie’s arm wrapped around Eddie’s waist and soon Eddie found he could touch the bottom. Richie didn’t move back though, keeping Eddie tucked close. It was intimate, more than Eddie would have expected when they’d only known each other for a few hours but he was in no rush to move back. It felt like they were the only two people in the world and he liked it. 

“What exactly are you showing me?” Eddie asked, staring up at him. 

“Give it a minute.” Richie was smiling down at him, his free hand moving Eddie’s wet hair from his eyes. 

Eddie thought Richie was going to kiss him but then he felt something tickling his feet. “What the!” He looked down. The water was clear and he could see hundreds of small fish surrounding them, nibbling at them.

“They eat dead skin. It’s gross I know but it tickles.” Richie was clearly trying not to laugh as the fish nibbled at him. “Best spa treatment on the island.”

Eddie giggled as the fish continued, leaning his head on Richie’s chest. Richie’s other arm came around, holding him tightly as the fish continued. More of them came and Eddie had to admit it wasn’t like anything he’d seen. “It’s safe here, they’re out of the storms and away from predators.” Richie said, following Eddie’s gaze. 

Eddie nodded, squirming as another one tickled him. 

“Come on Eds,” Richie said after a few minutes. “There’s more to see.” 

Eddie let Richie lead him out of the cave and to the beach, where there were towels and a wood for a campfire. “I’m impressed.” Eddie commented. “This seems like more planning than you’re capable of.”

“Hey! I take my duty as professional cutey welcomer very seriously.” Richie stretched one towel down on the ground and wrapped the other around Eddie’s shoulders. “Now come here.” 

Edde followed, sitting next to Richie in the sand. “Are you cold?” Richie asked once he got the fire started. He was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. 

“Maybe a little.” He admitted. 

Richie threw an arm around him, pulling Eddie close. “Take my body heat. I may not have much but it’s yours.” 

Eddie smiled, leaning into him and staring at the fire. It was barely dusk now, they didn’t need the fire but it was nice, especially with the sound of the water. “Thanks.” Eddie said. “For all this.” He wasn’t really sure why Richie was doing all this for him if he just wanted to sleep together but he liked it. 

“You looked like you needed someone to take care of you.” Richie told him, putting his head on Eddie’s. 

Eddie hummed in reply, feeling himself growing drowsy. His eyes were heavy from the long day and he closed them, just for a minute. 

When he woke up he was back in Richie’s car, pulling into his hotel. “What the-” He sat up. “Did you carry me back to your car?”

“Hell no.” Richie laughed. “A friend moved it onto the beach for me.” He glanced at Eddie. “You need to get more rest, you fell asleep mid-seduction.”

Eddie smiled, somehow happy to hear that Richie was still interested in him. “I’m awake now- if you want to come up?” 

Richie put the car in park, shaking his head. “Get some sleep. I’ll find you tomorrow.” 

“ _ Sea _ you real soon,” Eddie quipped, enjoying Richie’s shock then laughter.

“Eds gets off a good one! I’m definitely coming back.” Eddie laughed as he gathered his things and hopping out. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing back once he reached the door. Richie was still there, watching him. He waved as Eddie looked, blowing him a kiss. Eddie was sure he turned bright red.

He spent the next few days with Richie, hiking, going to restaurants, snorkeling. It was the most fun he’d had in a long time. He felt completely comfortable with Richie, liked they’d known each other for years. 

The only issue was that Richie still hadn’t kissed him. Eddie was sure he wanted too- sometimes he’d catch Richie staring at him, heat in his eyes, and when they’d gone dancing Richie had pressed himself close, his hands on Eddie’s hips but he’d never gone further. Every time they parted Eddie invited him up but Richie would decline. 

Now it was Eddie’s last night, his plane left in the morning, and he’d be damned if he didn’t at least kiss the man. Richie had promised him a romantic evening- but also told him not to dress up.

He picked up Eddie wearing a t-shirt with a tuxedo printed on it and Eddie groaned. “Told you, class all the way Eds.” Richie said with a wink as he crawled in.

“You’re something else.” 

Richie drove Eddie far from the city, to a remote beach. They stopped and Eddie waited while Richie grabbed supplies, refusing to let Eddie carry anything. At the beach Richie spread out a huge towel and started to lay out the food for them. It was the fanciest picnic Eddie had ever seen and he said as much.

“I aim to please.”

“What’s that?” Eddie asked, pointing to one of the foods.

“Fried plantains.” Richie picked one up, offering it to Eddie. “Wanna try it?” Eddie nodded, leaning in and opening his mouth. Richie popped it in, watching him chew. 

“It’s good!” He said and Richie grinned. 

“Here, its even better with the sauce.” Richie opened another container and dipped a second piece in, again offering it to Eddie. 

This time Eddie took Richie’s fingers in his mouth too, sucking on them as he took the food. Richie’s eyes grew dark as Eddie pulled back.

“What if we work up an appetite first?” Eddie asked, crawling on Richie’s lap and grinding against him. Richie’s hands came to his hips and he groaned softly. 

“Eds-” Richie started, leaning back slightly. “I like you.”

“Good.” Eddie said, moving in but Richie put up a hand, shaking his head. 

“No I mean- I meant for this to just be a fling or whatever. But I  _ like  _ you. And if I sleep with you then I’m sure I’ll really like you and then you’ll leave.”

“Oh.” He paused. “I like you too.”

They held each other’s eyes for a minute and then Eddie crawled off Richie, feeling naked after his confession. Richie didn’t let him get too far though, throwing an arm around Eddie and pulling him back. “Let’s enjoy this. I paid good money for all this food.” 

They spent the next few hours together, feeding each other and watching the waves lap the water. Eddie was nestled next to Richie the whole time, his head on the man’s shoulder. 

“I should get you back- early flight right?” Richie said somewhat reluctantly.

As much as Eddie didn’t want to he nodded, helping Richie pack up the car. Both were quiet as they drove back.

“Well, goodbye.” Richie said, pulling up to the hotel. “I’m glad I got to meet you.” 

“Thanks for showing me around.” Eddie’s hand was on the door handle but he couldn’t bring himself to open it. 

“Eds?’ Richie asked when he didn’t move.

“Fuck it.” Eddie whispered before launching himself at Richie, kissing him squarely on the lips. Richie returned the kiss, practically pulling Eddie into his lap. They made out for a minute, all tongues and teeth, until Eddie accidentally leaned back on the horn, startling them both.

Eddie pulled back, staring at Richie. “Come up to my room. Please.” He had a whole argument ready in his head but didn’t need it. 

Richie nodded, quickly parking his car and then letting Eddie lead him up to his room. Once the door closed Eddie pushed Richie against it, connecting their lips again. 

“Fuck,” Richie groaned, nipping at Eddie’s neck. “You’re so sexy.” Richie hands roamed over him, heated and needy and Eddie arched into the touch. “I’ve wanted you since I saw you on that beach.”

“Well now you have me, what are you gonna do with me?” Eddie asked, smirking at him.

Richie groaned, shaking his head. “So fucking sexy.” He lunged forward, picking Eddie up and depositing him on the bed. “I’ll tell you what I’m going to do. First,” His fingers went to the button on Eddie’s shorts. “I’m going to take all these damn clothes off you.” He opened Eddie’s fly, careful not to touch his growing erection. “Then I’ll probably stare at you for a while, admire that fantastic body.” Richie was already staring at him with hungry eyes. “Then I’m going to  _ touch _ .” The heat in Richie’s voice made him squirm. “All over. I want my hands everywhere. Then I’m going to fuck you, slow and hard, until you beg to cum.” Richie’s hand slid down, pressing against his erection. “How’s that sound?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Eddie whispered, nodding. “Please. Yes.” 

Richie kissed him again before doing everything he’d promised and then some. It ended with Eddie riding him, both of them gasping as they came. It had been a long time since Eddie had wanted someone so badly. Even before he moved off Richie he was wishing for a part two and three. 

“That was amazing.” Eddie said, turning to look at Richie after they’d both showered. Idly, he traced Richie’s broad back with his hand, fingertips dancing on tanned skin.

Richie turned his head to look at him, cheek pressed into the bed. “Now what?” 

“Stay.” Eddie asked, not sure what Richie would say but knowing he wasn’t ready to say goodbye. “Stay the night.”

Richie nodded, reaching out and pulling him close. “Absolutely.” Eddie fell asleep pressed next to Richie. 

He woke up the next morning to his alarm, loudly reminding him that he had a flight to catch. Richie was still there, waking up slowly. 

“I’ll drive you.” Richie offered, watching Eddie pack the last of his things. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” He insisted. Eddie nodded, double checking that he had everything. Both tried to make conversation as they drove to the airport but it was stilted and awkward. Finally they were at the drop off.

Eddie turned to Richie, unsure what to say besides, “Thank you. I had an amazing week.” He put his hand on Richie’s cheek. “I’ll miss you.” 

Richie kissed his palm. “I’ll miss you too.” He leaned over and kissed Eddie gently. “Adios, beaches.” He said, smiling as Eddie laughed and shook his head. 

“God, you’re weird.” Eddie kissed him again, pushing his tongue into Richie’s mouth and kissing him until airport security told him to move or get a ticket. “Goodbye.” He told Richie, reluctant to leave but knowing he had to. 

“Bye Eds. Don’t forget me.”

Eddie shook his head. “That would be impossible.” Finally he forced himself to leave the jeep, grabbing his bag and walking to the door. He looked back, seeing that Richie was still there, watching him. They waved at each other once move before Eddie went through the door, into the airport and back into his old life, trying not to think about how he might have just said goodbye to a new one.


	4. Famous AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna nickname this 'Naked & Annoyed' (like naked and afraid) but then I realized they arent naked. We're all disappointed here folks

“When we last left our intrepid adventurers the rain had set in, threatening to demolish the shelter they built. Well, that  _ one  _ of them built. The other one sat on his ass and stared at Richie the whole time, refusing to help.”

At least, that was what Richie imagined the announcer saying. Preferably then going on to explain how amazing Richie was and how useless his partner was. Imagining that had been one of the main things that had gotten him through the last few days even if he knew his version of the dialogue was impossible. It would be bad for business to make the famous actor Eddie Kasbrak look bad. They’d probably splice the footage of Eddie picking up two sticks with Richie building the whole damn shelter and make it look like he had helped. Richie wanted to tear his hair out in frustration but stopped himself, only because moving at all seemed like an awful idea. He was too cold to use up unnecessary energy. 

“I’m getting wet.” The voice surprised Richie. He had forgotten that the other man was there, huddled on the other side of the shelter in his designer shoes that looked great but were completely inappropriate for the elements. 

“No shit sherlock.” Richie snarled. He was cold, tired and sore. He hated every minute of this. 

When his agent had called him, asking if he’d be interested in being on a new reality show he’d been reluctant. But she had convinced him, saying it’d be a great jumping off point to his end goal- getting his own kid’s show. Richie was a survival expert, spending his free time camping in remote places and rappelling down mountains. He had started with a successful youtube channel, teaching people what plants were edible and how to build a fire with no matches, but he wanted more. He wanted his own show and had eventually agreed with his agent, this would get his name out there and help people learn who he was. 

The premise of the show was simple- pair an expert with a regular person and let them loose in the jungle for 4 days, with a cash prize if they made it to the rendezvous point without any help. The regular person packed the bag and the expert had to work with whatever they brought. Richie was one of the rotating experts and, until now, the people he’d worked with had been smart and decently competent. They didn’t have many survival skills but they knew enough to listen to him and help however they could.

Then came the celebrity edition. The money they won went to a charity of their choice and Richie had assumed it would be like the other episodes- maybe easier since he didn’t think the network would want a bunch of pissed off celebs. 

He was partially right. They were in what he would consider a ‘cushier’ spot- no major venomous animals, easy terrain- but his partner was far worse than anyone else he’d worked with. The bag he had brought had been full of snacks- no knifes, nothing to cook with or even hold water. Just useless calories. And since he’d come he hadn’t done anything helpful. He sat on a log, probably wishing for his cell phone, and watched Richie do everything. 

Eddie was staring at him, probably shocked by his reaction. Richie had stayed quiet until now, being as nice as he could while the cameras rolled. But now it was night time and the camera men were asleep in their nice waterproof tent and he didn’t care anymore. He wanted to rip into Eddie, to tell him exactly how useless he’d been and how much of a pain this was for him but then he glanced at the man and saw he had tears in his eyes. His legs were drawn up to his chest and he looked miserable. It would have been like kicking a puppy. 

Richie closed his eyes, counting to ten and reminding himself that it would look bad if the man died on his watch. “Come here.” He said, holding an arm out. 

“Why? Are you going to hit me?” 

Richie let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. “Fuck dude. No, I’m not going to hit you. It’s drier over here and we can warm each other up.”

Eddie didn’t move, raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow instead. “Why? You hate me.” 

Richie pursed his lips. He really thought that he’d hidden his feelings better than that. “Just because I hate you doesn't mean I want you dead.” 

“Wow.” Eddie scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That’s so sweet.”

Richie shrugged. “It’s the best I’ve got. You’re a useless partner but I’d rather have you alive and healthy than have to carry you the rest of the way.”

“Fuck you.” Eddie replied, glaring at Richie. Richie waitied, watching as Eddie rolled the offer around. He looked like he was considering something. “People don’t usually tell me how they really feel.”

“Do you ever hang out with many people who aren’t on your payroll?”

Eddie shook his head. “Only my best friend Bill.”

“That’s probably why.”

Eddie rested his chin on his knee, looking at him. “Are people honest with you?” 

Richie narrowed his eyes, looking for the challenge. “Yes.” Eddie didn't reply this time, instead running his hands over his forearms. “Will you get over here? I’m not listening to the producers yell at me for your hypothermia.”

“What a fucking gentleman.” Eddie said, crawling over and laying down next to Richie. Richie’s arm wrapped around him then he sighed. Eddie was still too far away. 

“You’ve got to move closer. It’s not gonna help if we aren’t touching.” 

He practically felt Eddie debating his words then the man moved back until his back was flush with Richie’s chest. “Maybe you shouldn’t wear fucking shorts to the jungle.” Richie told him, pulling the man as close as he could. He could feel Eddie shivering, his body trembling against Richie’s. Every choice the man made had been the wrong one, leaving Richie to wonder if he’d ever been outside before. 

“I didn’t pick it.” Eddie mumbled. 

“What does that mean?”

The man flipped, looking at Richie. “I didn’t pick any of this shit. My outfit or the pack. My producer just shoved all of it at me once we landed. They said it would fit with ‘my image’.” Eddie put the words in air quotes. “I look like a damn idiot, like I didn’t even think to pack a blanket or matches.” 

Some of his hate for Eddie seeped away. Maybe the guy wasn’t as stupid as Richie thought. He almost felt bad for him as he asked, “What about being useless? Is that part of it too?”

Eddie smirked at him. “No I just liked watching your reactions.”

Richie’s mouth dropped. “You little shit!” He hit Eddie’s shoulder and the man laughed. It was the first time Richie had heard that sound from Eddie. Something stirred in him and he pushed it down. 

“You were so funny. Mumbling to yourself. I couldn’t help it!” Eddie told him, his eyes dancing.

“I’m so putting you to work tomorrow.” Richie said, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe how quickly his anger had dissipated. Eddie shrugged, a silent ‘sure’ then yawned widely. “Go to sleep,” Richie told him. “Hopefully the rain will be over when you wake up.” 

Eddie nodded, not arguing as he buried his head in Richie’s shoulder. Before long he heard soft snores from the other man.  _ What the hell did I get myself into? _ Richie thought as he too fell asleep. 

When he woke up the next morning Eddie was still in his arms. He saw that a camera had been set up to watch them and rolled his eyes, knowing they’d spin this to look like there was romance brewing between them. Untangling himself he went outside and saw that the sun was poking out from the clouds. 

“Thank god,” He mumbled. At least they wouldn’t be soaked again as they hiked. He gathered up the small cache of supplies they had, shoving all of them into Eddie’s backpack.

“Morning Richie,” Eddie said, stumbling out of the tent and stretching. Richie couldn’t help but glance at him, he looked adorable, his hair was sticking up and his shirt was askew. He walked over and, to Richie’s complete surprise, pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for last night.” He said, his voice low as he smiled up at Richie.

“I-” Richie glanced at the cameras, knowing better than to say anything in front of them that he didn’t want aired on TV. “You’re welcome.” He moved away and grabbed their map, laying it on the ground so Eddie could see. “We’re here,” He pointed to a spot near the river. “By the end of the day we need to get here.” He pointed up. It was about a 15 mile hike. A lot but doable. 

Eddie leaned on his shoulder, nodding. “I can do that, if you’ll help me.” 

Richie looked up to see Eddie batting his eyes at him. “Yea, of course I will.” He replied, growing more confused. 

The pair set out, the crew following them. As they walked he and Eddie ate leftover meat that Richie had caught and dried. Eddie was in far better spirits than Richie had seen, talking to him and even offering to carry the pack. It was like he was a totally different person. A person Richie liked. 

He also didn’t fail to notice that Eddie kept finding excuses to touch him, asking Richie to help him cross over rocks or grabbing his hand for support. At one point he even ended up giving Eddie a piggy back ride across a river, the man’s legs wrapped around his back as he giggled in Richie’s ear. Richie couldn’t deny that he liked touching Eddie, he liked the smile that Eddie gave him each time and how his hand seemed to linger in Richie’s. It was a shift, sudden and abrupt, but it felt right.

Until it all fell apart. After a day of flirting and coy looks Richie realized what was happening at dinner. He had caught a snake and was cooking it while Eddie boiled them fresh water. Eddie plopped next to him as Richie tore pieces off, offering one to Eddie. 

Eddie opened his mouth, clearly intending for Richie to feed him. Richie smiled and placed the piece in his mouth, his eyes on Eddie. 

Eddie’s eyes though, were on camera three, which was watching them intently. 

“Richie,” He cooed, “You take such good care of me.” He said, nestling closer to the other man. “Can I have more?”

Oh. 

Richie stood, abruptly enough that Eddie fell over. “Where are you going?” Eddie asked.

“Take a piss.” One of the few ways to guarantee that he wouldn’t be followed by cameras. He strode off, not caring if Eddie tired to follow. Once he was sure the cameras couldn’t see him he sat, letting his head fall into his hands. He’d forgotten that Eddie was an actor. He was paid to fake emotions and relationships. He must have talked to his agent somehow and been told to do all this. Richie was a fool for thinking it was anything else. 

He stayed there as long as he dared, debating how to handle it. He didn’t want to go back. He’d had enough of the shifting moods of Eddie Kaspbrak. He wanted to wander into the trees and find his own way back, Eddie and the show be damned. But he knew he had to. It would be bad for his career to do anything else. They’d reach the rendezvous point tomorrow and then he’d be done.

Going back to camp he saw that Eddie had poured the water into their thermos’ and put out the fire. “Should we go to bed?” He asked, holding a hand out for Richie to take.

Hating himself, Richie took it, letting Eddie lead them to the small lean to that he made. “Will you cuddle me again?” Eddie asked as Richie laid down.

Richie glanced up, seeing that the cameras were off them. “No.” He said as he turned over and away from Eddie.

“What?” 

“There are no cameras in here Eddie. You don’t need to pretend to be interested in me. Go to sleep and tomorrow you can keep lying and flirting if you want.” He hated how hurt he sounded. It wasn’t like he’d expected anything different from Eddie but he’d hoped that maybe he was better than that.

“I wasn’t-”

Richie turned, keeping his voice low. “You weren’t? Really? You weren’t flirting all day to look better for the cameras?” 

“I-” Eddie stopped, his eyebrows knitted with concern. 

“Whatever. I’ll keep up your charade, don’t worry. I’m only here to get paid too, remember?” With that he rolled back over, trying to ignore the way his stomach clenched. 

When Richie woke up the next morning Eddie was already gone. He crawled outside of the tent, shocked to find Eddie waiting for him. The bag was packed and Eddie had divided up the rest of the snake for their breakfast.

“Let’s go.” He said, handing it to Richie. “We’re nearly there, right?” 

Richie nodded, trying not to seem too thrown off. He grabbed his compass and pointed them in the right direction, Eddie set off without waiting for him. 

Eddie didn’t talk to him all morning and he wouldn’t let Richie help him. This resulted in him falling in some water and getting a nasty scrape. 

“Will you stop!” Richie said, he’d been trying to look at Eddie’s knee but the man kept moving. “We need to clean it out!” 

“I’m fine.” Eddie said through gritted teeth. Richie watched as he took another step and a branch hit him. He hissed in pain, nearly stumbling to the ground, and Richie ran over to catch him. 

“Will you sit now?” He asked, keeping his voice as soft as he could. 

Eddie glared at him but nodded, letting Richie lead him to a fallen tree. As Richie rolled up Eddie’s pant leg he could see blood. The cut was dirty and Richie was immediately worried. The show didn’t let them bring disinfectant or bandages, saying they needed to find things in the wild. He needed to clean this and his water would only help a little. He could feel the camera crews hovering nearby and turned to them. “Can you give us five minutes? Get some fucking nature shots.”

The group looked at him and eventually nodded, leaving them alone. 

“That bad huh?” Eddie asked. He had closed his eyes when Richie had rolled the fabric up and hadn’t opened them since, only letting out a hiss of pain when Richie accidentally touched it. “Be honest.”

“It’s not good.” He said, grabbing his water bottle. “I’m going to clean it okay? This will sting.” He poured water over it, watching how Eddie tensed, holding his breath against the pain. Once it was clean Richie could see how bad it was. “I’m surprised you walked on this.” 

“Never underestimate how far rage will get you.” Eddie told him, opening his eyes for the first time and looking at his leg. Richie expected him to pass out but he was surprisingly calm. “Open the small pocket of my bag. I’ve got medical supplies in there.” 

Richie obliged and was shocked to find an array of supplies, including bandages and disinfectant. “You’re a regular nurse’s station.” He said, tearing open a package and getting to work on properly cleaning Eddie’s knee. 

“Throwback from when I was that weird kid who was way too worried about staph infections and dying of dysentery.” 

Richie couldn’t help but smile, imagining a small Eddie screaming about disease. “I’m sure you were a hit on the playground.”

“Me and my fanny pack.” 

Richie peeled open a bandage and carefully put it over Eddie’s knee. “That should do it. I don’t think you should walk on it anymore today though. We’ll probably need to replace it again tonight.”

“What about getting to the checkpoint?” 

Richie shrugged. “We’ll get there tomorrow. I’m strong but I can’t carry you the whole way.”

Eddie frowned, twisting his hands together. “Sorry. I guess you’re stuck with me another day.” He swallowed. “Listen Richie I-” Eddie stopped as the camera crew reappeared. Richie quickly explained the situation then left, planning to hunt and build a shelter for them. Eddie insisted on cooking what he caught, so soon they found themselves with daylight left and nothing to do. Richie had made Eddie a sort of crutch to walk with and they were leaned against the log, staring at the fire. The cameras were on but the men had gone to their tents, leaving one rolling on them.

“How’d you end up doing this?” Eddie asked, gesturing around. “Survival stuff.”

“When I was little I got lost in the woods. I was camping with my parents and wandered off. I was lost for hours. I couldn’t find my way home or even another person. Eventually a park ranger found me and took me back. I was cold and hungry. I never wanted to feel like that again.” Richie shrugged. “And, it turns out, I’m good at this shit. There may not be a lot of career growth but I like it.” Eddie nodded. “What about you? How’d you get into acting?”

“My mom. She pushed me into it. Made me do auditions and take all sorts of classes.”

“That’s cool, she encouraged you.”

Eddie shook his head. “She  _ made  _ me. I didn’t have a choice. I hated it for a long time but it was also the thing that freed me from her, in the end.” Eddie was staring at the fire, looking sad. Before Richie could stop himself he threw an arm around him.

“You’re good at it.” He said and Eddie looked up at him. “I watched a couple of your movies before this. I’m not really a rom com guy but you’re good.”

“I’m typecast. Gay best friend.” Eddie’s voice was bitter. “I was hoping this would help, maybe people would see I can do more but I probably only convinced them that I can’t.” He looked at his leg, frowning.

“They can edit it. Make you look like a badass.” Richie offered. 

Eddie shrugged. “That would be a lot of editing.”

“You’re doing well.” Richie told him. “Now that you’re trying.” He added and Eddie scoffed, hitting his arm. Richie laughed. “I’m just saying, you were a bit of a princess at first.”

Eddie looked up at him in mock hurt. “I was never.”

“ _ Oh Richie, carry me. Oh Richie, I can’t find any sticks _ .” Richie pitched his voice higher.  _ “Oh Richie, what’s a rock?”  _

“I don’t sound like that!” Eddie laughed, hitting him again. “Sorry not all of us live in a treehouse.”

“Oi! I live in an apartment thank you!”

“With your pet snake and gorilla?” Eddie teased, smiling up at him.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Richie asked, tickling Eddie’s sides. The man squealed, trying to push Richie off but only ended up falling, pulling Richie down too. Richie tickled him for a minute more before realizing what had happened. He was on top of Eddie, staring down at him.

“Richie,” Eddie breathed, his voice low. He had the most kissable lips Richie had ever seen and he was halfway to them before he stopped himself. 

“I need to go,” He said, crawling off Eddie. “Can you get to the shelter on your own?”

“Richie wait!” Eddie called after him but he strode off. He heard Eddie trying to get up but he didn’t stop. He wouldn’t let himself. 

That night Richie slept outside. It was awful but he couldn’t sleep next to Eddie. Everything was complicated and he hated complicated. He couldn’t tell how much of anything Eddie meant, what was really him. 

The next morning they wordlessly packed up together. They only had about three miles to go and Eddie’s leg seemed better. He had changed the bandage himself and used his crutch when he needed. Richie offered to carry him but he had refused. He wouldn’t look Richie in the eye. Richie was glad this whole thing was nearly over. 

Finally they made it to the rendezvous point. The rest of the crew was waiting there for them, with water and snacks while they filmed the post-interviews. Richie was quiet during his, trying to stick to the facts. The questions were the same every time- what was the worst part? Were you worried about the storm? What about getting food? 

“What was it like working with Eddie?” The announcer asked.

“He-” Richie paused, glancing at Eddie. He could see him talking to his agent. He had already cleaned up and changed, he looked like a different person. Someone Richie didn’t know. “He did great. I was really impressed.”

Richie wrapped up his interview and got into the jeep with the crew, Eddie getting in with his people. Their eyes met and Eddie waved him goodbye. 

Six hours later and Richie was finally home in his apartment. He had showered and ordered his celebratory far too much Chinese food dinner. He was planning on sprawling out on the couch and not moving for the rest of the night when his doorbell rang. He knew it wasn’t the food because he’d just placed the order.

“Who is it?” He asked, pressing the intercom.

“Eddie.” 

Richie’s heart hammered in his chest. He’d spent the last few hours trying to forget about the other man, knowing it was over and he’d never see him again. Now he was at Richie’s apartment. Just when he thought things were going to stop being complicated. 

“Okay, come on up.” He buzzed Eddie in and glanced around his apartment, hurriedly throwing his dirty clothes into a closet. 

There was a timid knock on his door and he opened it, trying to seem cool. Eddie was there, his hair perfectly coiffed and shirt pressed. Richie liked him more in the grungy clothes but couldn’t deny that he liked this too.

“Come in.” He said, stepping aside.

Eddie walked in and looked around. “This is nice.” 

“Thanks.”

Eddie’s eyes settled on him. “You clean up nice.” 

Richie shrugged. “A shower and a clean shirt and I’m a whole new man.” 

Eddie smiled then bit his lip, looking around again. Richie waited as long as he could and then blurted out. “What are you doing here? How are you here?” Richie tried to keep his number unlisted, he didn’t have that many fans but he had a few that would be far too eager to drop in. 

“My agent got it from the show.” Eddie explained. “And I’m here because-” He played with his bottom lip again. Richie wanted to reach over and pull it out. “Because you were right. My agent told me to flirt with you. He said it would look better for me.” 

“You didn’t have to fly out here to tell me what I already knew.” 

Eddie stepped in, finally looking a Richie. “You don’t get it. He told me to do that. It started as fake flirting but it wasn’t, not for long. I like you. I like that you’re honest with me and call me out. And I liked that you’re sweet and caring. And I really like that you can pick me up.” Eddie’s eyes roamed over Richie at that. “I like you. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this way and I flew out here because I thought that maybe you liked me too?” 

Richie thought about denying it, about ignoring how he felt, but he was already moving to Eddie, cupping his face. “Can I kiss you?” He asked, pulling Eddie flush to him.

“After I flew all the way out here you better do a hell of a lot more than just kiss me.” Eddie told him, smirking up at Richie. 

“No argument here.” Richie said, bending down and capturing Eddie’s lips for what he hoped was the first of many times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway I love adventurer Richie and his movie star boyfriend


	5. Domestic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddie domestic AU in which Eddie is in love and is kinda an idiot

Eddie glanced around the blocked off street, already regretting that he had come. When the National Night Out flyer had appeared in his mailbox he thought it would be fun; they were new to the neighborhood and he wanted to meet his neighbors. Now though, he was incredibly aware of how he didn’t know anyone and that he was terrible at small talk. 

“Dad! They have bubbles!” His daughter Liza squirmed in his arms until he put her down.

“Ask! Don’t just take!” He called after her, watching her dart over to the other kids. With that, he had lost his shield. He couldn’t just talk to her or use her as an excuse to leave. She was already making friends, something Eddie envied about kids in general and her specifically. She had asked one of the other girls to use the purple wand and was happily blowing bubbles with them.

“She’s cute.” Someone said, sliding next to Eddie.

“Thanks.” He glanced at the man. Tall, gangly with bright red hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was cute, especially with the easy smile on his face. 

“You moved into 1322 right?” Eddie nodded. “We’re neighbors.” The man shifted his beer to his other hand then held it out. “Richie.”

“Eddie.” 

“Welcome to the neighborhood Eds, let's get you a drink. These things suck without alcohol.” 

“Sounds great.” Eddie followed Richie, letting the other man introduce him to everyone else. It seemed like Richie knew everyone’s name and at least one fact about them. Eddie finally started to relax, laughing at Richie’s jokes and explaining that he was moving there to escape the insanity of New York. He was thrilled to learn that there was a gaggle of kids his daughter’s age in the neighborhood, built in friends. He also learned that Richie was a total flirt, he kept nudging Eddie with his shoulder or commenting on how he looked. Eddie tried not to respond but it was hard, Richie was easy to flirt with, especially since his smile seemed to grow whenever Eddie flirted back. 

“I’m impressed.” Eddie told Richie an hour later as they walked over to a patch of shade. “You’re a popular guy.”

Richie shrugged. “Live here long enough and you will be too.” Richie smirked at Eddie. “You’re cute, that’ll help.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Eddie said, smiling at him. He hadn’t expected to find someone he liked at the party but he wasn’t about to argue with it. They had chemistry, Eddie could feel it. “Thanks for showing me around.” Eddie added, looking up and into Richie’s eyes. “You didn’t have to.”

Richie grinned and leaned in, his arm brushing Eddie’s. He opened his mouth to reply but then someone else was walking up. “Your son,” The woman said, pushing a red headed boy into Richie’s arms. “Pushed Grayson over.” 

“Joey, did you do that?” Richie asked, looking at the boy. Eddie instantly saw the resemblance. He had the same broad nose and freckles. With a sinking feeling he realized that the boy looked like the woman too. She put her chin on Richie’s shoulder, watching the interaction unfold. It was a comfortable gesture, practiced over years. 

“He was being mean.” The boy replied, crossing his arms and sulking. 

“That doesn't mean we push people. You know that. Why don’t you sit with me for a bit? Cool off.” 

The boy nodded then brightened. “Can I have a cookie?”

“Maybe later. Once you’ve apologized.” Richie looked back at Eddie. “Do you want to sit with us? We have an extra chair.”

Eddie shook his head, feeling stupid for misreading the situtation so badly. The woman was still there, nodding at Eddie. She looked so kind, Eddie felt embarrassed for the thought he had had about her husband. “Liza still has some boxes to unpack. We should go.” 

Richie’s face fell but he nodded. “I’m sure we’ll see you around. Maybe we can do a playdate? They look like they’re the same age.”

Eddie nodded, already walking to where Liza was still happily playing. He felt bad pulling her away but he couldn’t stay any longer. “Come on kiddo, let’s go home.” 

She turned to him, frowning and pushing her bottom lip out. “I don’t wanna.”

“I know pumpkin but we’ll see everyone again.” Eddie turned, feeling eyes on him. Richie was watching them, whispering with his wife, probably about how the new guy had flirted with him. His cheeks burned with shame as he gathered his daughter. 

It turned out that when Richie had said they were neighbors he meant next door. The two of them shared a fence, which meant that every time he took Liza outside he saw Richie and his son. Liza and Joey became fast friends but Eddie tried to keep an arms length from Richie. The more time he spent with him, the more he liked him. Richie was funny and warm, offering to help Eddie repair a broken part of the fence (he had been useless but he’d tried) and, more importantly, he was a great father. He’d stop whatever he was doing to help Joey and he knew his son well. Eddie found himself watching them play together. Joey seemed to have a huge imagination and Eddie often saw them together, playing pretend complete with elaborate costumes and swords. Eddie rarely saw Richie’s wife, he assumed she must work long hours. 

Richie also never stopped flirting with Eddie. It seemed like he looked for excuses to touch him, or to come over. He’d even showed up once asking to borrow a cup of sugar and had then come back ten minutes later asking to borrow Eddie. Richie and Joey were trying to bake cookies for a bake sale and it wasn’t going well. Eddie and Liza had showed up, armed with aprons and mixing bowls, and together they had baked four dozen cookies. 

“You’ve got flour on your cheek.” Richie said, reaching out to wipe it off. 

“Thanks.” Eddie looked up at him. The kids were sitting on the floor, sharing the last of the cookie dough and they had been doing the dishes, standing shoulder to shoulder. Eddie hated how right it felt, how much he loved it. 

Richie’s hand lingered on his face. “Say Eds, I’ve been meaning to ask you-”

“Is it for my cookie recipe?” Eddie joked, stepping back. “Can your wife not cook either?” Eddie forced himself to say it, to remind himself that Richie wasn’t available. 

He frowned. “My what?”

“DAD!” Both of their heads snapped down, Liza was crying on the floor. It seemed that Joey had dropped the bowl on her knee. Eddie gathered her up, reassuring her that she was okay. 

“We should go.” Eddie said. “Don’t forget to take the last batch out.” He called over his shoulder as they left, vowing to himself not to step back into Richie’s house. It was too much of a temptation- and he had only been in the kitchen.

He managed to keep that promise for a few months. Until one day when he was waiting for Liza to get off the bus. 

“Daddy! Can I sleep over at Joey’s?” She asked, launching herself into Eddie’s arms. He picked her up and easily put her on his hip as she continued. “Please? Please? It’s not a school night and I promise I’ll behave and listen to what Richie says and go to bed on time!” She looked up at him with her big eyes that were nearly impossible to refuse. It would be her first sleepover and honestly it was pretty ideal for Eddie. If she got scared or wanted to come home he’d be right there. 

“We’d need to ask Richie.” Eddie said, looking over at Richie and Joey. 

Richie nodded. “Cool by me, as long as you’re okay with it.”

“Okay, how about if she comes over after dinner?” Both kids eagerly nodded, starting to scream ideas at each other for what they could do. Eddie smiled at them, taking Liza inside while she continued to yell. 

After eating Eddie sent her to Richie’s with a small bag, trying not to cry as he watched her determined walk over. He watched her knock on the door and how Joey and Richie answered excitedly, welcoming her in. Richie saw him and waved, Eddie gave a small nod back before going inside where he poured himself a generous glass of wine and settled onto the couch, intent on watching a movie with no musical numbers or talking animals.

A few hours passed then Richie called. “Hey I hate to do this but Liza is demanding you come read her a story. Any chance you’d stop over?” 

“Of course.” Eddie put on his loafers and shuffled over. He was already in his pajamas and decided not to change, knowing he wouldn’t be there long. 

“That’s a good look on you.” Richie told him as he opened the door, winking at Eddie’s gray tank top and plaid pants. 

“I dress to impress.” Eddie replied, following him up to Joey’s room. Liza hopped up as she saw him, pulling him down with her and Joey on the bed. Richie leaned in the doorway, arms crossed. “Are you staying?” He asked, accepting the book that she was handing him. Liza was nestled under his arm and Joey was next to her, both kids as close as they could be. 

“I want to hear this amazing storytelling. I was told mine didn’t compare.”

Eddie glanced at Liza who shrugged. “Thanks for the loyalty pumpkin.” He said, smiling as he opened the first page. He read it then noticed Richie walking across the room and next to them.“What now?”

“I can’t see the pictures.” Richie picked Joey up, putting him on his lap before throwing an arm around Eddie. He had to resist the urge to lean into it. It felt like he was constantly resisting Richie. “Well continue, I’m already hooked.” Richie said, giving him that easy smile. It shouldn’t feel this easy, to sit with their kids in bed and read a book. 

He continued reading, trying not to be distracted. Once he was done he tucked Liza in. “Goodnight Peanut.”

“Night daddy.”

“Night Monkey.” Richie said, pressing a kiss to Joey’s forehead. Eddie’s heart swelled, watching the tenderness he had with his son. The kids were sharing a bed, Eddie was sure they’d be up giggling for hours. 

“Night dad!” 

Richie flipped on a night light and the two of them left the room, padding downstairs. 

“I’ll admit it, your book reading skills are second to none.” Richie said once they were back on the main floor. “Sorry for the interruption.”

“It was just me, wine, and a movie, it’s okay.” 

Richie hesitated then asked, “What about us, wine and a movie?” He pointed to the kitchen. “I have a red that’s been asking to be opened.”

Eddie knew he should leave. He knew that. But his head was already nodding, following Richie to the kitchen and watching him pour them both generous glasses. Eddie looked at the various pictures on the walls, surprised to see that Richie’s wife wasn’t in many. She was in a couple with Richie and his friends but none with him and Joey. 

“What were you watching?” Richie asked, directing him to the couch.

“Something that wasn’t animated.” Eddie said, curling up in one of the corners and accepting the wine. Richie sat near him, not quite touching him.

“What! Do they still make those?” 

Eddie smiled, nodding. “Crazy I know.”

“What’s the point? If I don’t have some annoying song stuck in my head for days, was the movie even worth it?” Richie turned on the TV, selecting a scifi movie that came out last year. “How about this?”

“Perfect.”

Richie held out his cup. “To our kids getting older.”

Eddie clinked his glass against Richie’s. “To them doing things on their own.” Richie nodded, taking a drink of his wine. His other hand fell to Eddie’s knee, covering most of it. Eddie’s heart thumped in his ribcage. 

The movie started and they fell quiet. Richie’s hand stayed and Eddie couldn’t bring himself to ask him to move it. Then, about thirty minutes in, there was a jump scare that startled Eddie and he spilled his wine.

“Shit!” He looked at his shirt, a red stain already blooming. “Dammit.” 

“Here,” Richie had already leapt up, getting a wet rag and patting Eddie’s torso with it. This was worse. Richie’s hand was under Eddie’s shirt, holding it out to wet the stain. He was standing over Eddie, intent on helping him. 

Until he looked away, seeing that Eddie was staring. Then he balked, looking at his hands and then Eddie. “Shit, sorry, parent reflexes.” 

“It’s okay.” Eddie said quietly, sure he was bright red. 

Then Richie was moving in, his lips pressing against Eddie’s. 

Eddie leapt back, “What the hell!” His heart was beating even harder now and he hated that all he wanted was to kiss Richie again. 

“Shit! Shit!” Richie tugged at his hair. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I thought- fuck!” 

“You’re married!” Eddie said, retreating to the far side of the room. He needed some distance. 

Richie looked confused. “What?”

“Married! You’re married!” 

He shook his head. “I’m not married.” 

Eddie threw his hands up, annoyed. “Long term relationship then. Whatever. You have a partner!” 

“Eddie, I swear, I don’t. I’m single. Like, really fucking single. Like it’s been a long time- single parenthood doesn’t really allow for a lot of dating.” 

Eddie opened and closed his mouth, trying to understand what Richie was saying. “But- the woman. The redhead.”

“Bev?” 

Eddie shrugged and Richie grabbed a photo, pointing to the woman. “Her?” 

“Yea, the one that Joey looks like. And who’s always over.” 

Richie exhaled, running another hand through his hair. “She’s my friend but she’s not Joey’s mom.”

“But they-”

Richie waved his hand. “I know, I know it’s weird. But trust me, Joey’s birth mom is somewhere in Arizona, living in a weird commune or at least she was when we talked 8 months ago. Bev is my friend- a close friend, but just a friend. I don’t like her like that. At all.” Richie was watching him carefully. “I like someone else, this neighbor that has amazing baking skills and the cutest kid.”

“Oh. That’s- oh.” 

He felt like an idiot but before the shame could settle Richie was crossing the room, stopping in front of Eddie and asking, “If I tried that again, would you have a different reaction?”

“Definitely.” 

Richie moved in slowly this time, his hand coming up and curling on Eddie’s cheek as he lowered his face to Eddie’s. He paused right before their lips met, catching Eddie’s eye. He could feel Richie’s breath on his lips. He tried to wait out Richie, letting the anticipation build in his stomach, but then he couldn’t take it. He closed the small gap, his hands going to Richie’s hair and tugging Richie’s lips into his. 

They both tasted like wine and Eddie melted against Richie. It had been a long time since he’d kissed someone but he knew that it wasn’t usually this good. Richie’s lips felt perfect against his own and Eddie let out a soft moan when Richie’s tongue swiped his lips. He had to stop himself from pushing into Richie- he didn’t want to seem desperate- but it was a losing battle. He’d wanted to kiss Richie since they’d met and now that he was there was no stopping him. Richie’s tongue danced across his own, both of them moaning slightly. 

Richie broke the kiss, his hand still covering Eddie’s cheek. “What if we had a sleepover of our own?” He asked, nudging his nose against Eddie’s. It was somehow both erotic and sweet. Any part of Eddie that hadn’t fallen hopelessly in love with Richie gave in as he nodded. 

“I would like that.” 

Richie’s hand slid down until he was holding Eddie’s, gently bringing him to the bedroom. As their lips met again Eddie couldn’t help but think that Richie felt like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I love these 2 and their kids
> 
> My last prompt for prompt week! Thanks for reading and commenting folks!


	6. Summer AU - Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Chap 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many asked and I delivered. There's also part 2s to the famous and kid AU coming, I'll add them

Eddie was home. His cats, Grace and Frankie, climbed on him as soon as he opened the door, winding between his legs and begging for food.

“I know, we’re all hungry.” He told them, walking to the kitchen and opening up two cans of cat food before ordering Chinese for himself. As he did he looked around his apartment, hating how small it felt, how dark and cramped. He already missed the smell of the ocean and the sun and- 

Richie. 

Eddie looked down at his phone, somehow hoping he’d missed a call from the other man since he’d checked two minutes ago. He hadn’t. On his uber home Eddie had written and deleted a dozen messages to the lanky man. What was there to say? An ocean separated them. Eddie was in no position to pick up his life and move for a summer romance and Richie seemed happy where he was. There was no future there.

That knowledge didn’t stop Eddie from scrolling through their photos together as he ate his dinner. He looked so damn happy. They both did. It made his heart ache, he couldn’t stop staring at one where Richie was giving him bunny ears and Eddie was doubled over, laughing at something he’d already forgotten. How could he walk away from that? From the potential there? 

“Fuck it,” He mumbled, hitting Richie’s name on his phone. 

Richie answered on the first ring and Eddie nearly hung up. “Eds,” Richie said quietly, like he knew that Eddie was thinking of bolting already and didn’t want to startle him. “Didn’t expect to hear from you.”

“Didn’t expect to call.” He confessed, standing up and wandering around his apartment. Now that he had called he didn’t know what to say. 

“Did you have a good flight?” Richie asked, saving them both from the strained silence.

“Yea, it was nice. I had a row to myself.” Eddie ran his finger along his bookcase, thinking about how he needed to dust. They fell to silence again. 

“Eds listen-”

“Richie I-”

Both spoke at once and then laughed. “You go first.” Richie insisted. “You called after all.”

Eddie took a deep breath, worried that what he was about to say was the opposite of Richie’s message. “I miss you.” He said quickly. “I know it’s only been a few hours but I fucking miss you. I haven’t felt like this for a long time and I- I wanted to tell you. I guess. That’s it.” Eddie finished lamely. 

Richie didn’t seem to mind his trailing off. “I miss you too Eds.” They were quiet again then Richie spoke, gently like he thought Eddie may disagree. “I know we haven’t know each other for long but what if - maybe we could-” Richie stopped and Eddie held his breath, waiting for him to finish. “What if we tried it? The long distance thing? There’s skype. I have some miles saved up. We could try it.”

“We couldn’t cuddle.” Eddie said, his mind already running through all the reasons not to. “We can’t kiss. We’re in different time zones.”

“Those aren’t deal breakers for me. I’ll get a body pillow. And a watch.” 

“We barely know each other.”

“That’s what dating is for Eds, to get to know each other better.”

Eddie stopped. He knew whatever excuse he had Richie could combat. And if he was being honest, he didn’t want to make excuses. He wanted Richie, however he could have him. So he nodded and said, “I’d love to.” 

“Me too.” He could almost hear Richie’s smile.

So they tried it. They called or texted each other throughout the day, skyping when they could. Sometimes it was like Richie was right there with Eddie, laughing next to him. Other times the distance nearly killed him.

“Hey baby,” Richie said as he answered the video call, his eyes already travelling over Eddie, taking in his tired face and slumped shoulders. “Do you want to reschedule?”

Eddie shook his head. He’d already missed their last two calls. He’d be damn if he’d miss this one. “No, but I’m gonna lay down as we talk.” He said, walking to his bed.

“Sexy.” Richie said with a wink. 

“Hardly. I worked a double and I’m covered in- I don’t even want to tell you.” He replied, stripping down to his boxers and throwing his clothes in the hamper. 

“They need to give you a break.” Richie’s voice was full of concern. “When’s the last time you had a day off?”

Eddie shrugged, laying down and positioning the phone so he didn’t have to hold it. “I was supposed to have tomorrow off but I got called in. Tell me about your day. Please?”

Richie frowned but dropped it, telling Eddie about the weird callers he’d had and about going surfing. “Your life is much more interesting than mine.” Eddie said, struggling to swallow a yawn.

“You save lives Eds. That’s amazing.”

“Today I pulled a lego out of a kid’s nose.” Eddie deadpanned and Richie laughed appreciatively. 

“You could always get a new job.” 

Eddie shrugged. He’d wanted to be a nurse for so long the idea of doing something else seemed impossible. “I don’t know what else I’d do.”

“Travel blogger obviously.” Richie grinned. Their conversations usually lead here. Richie wanted to travel the world, he had plans and maps all ready. Eddie wasn’t sure how serious he was but they loved to talk about it, to plan imaginary trips and talk about all the places they’d see and how they’d write about it. Travelling with Richie seemed like a dream. 

“Maybe. Someday.” 

Richie looked at him, licking his lips. “Let me make you feel better.” He offered. 

“You can’t, you’re a thousand miles away.” It was a low blow but Eddie was tired and cranky. Richie’s face flashed with hurt and Eddie immediately felt like shit.

“I’m sorry- it’s not your fault. I’m being awful. We should just talk a different time.” 

“We’ve barely talked this week.” It was the closest Richie would come to complaining. He was right, Eddie knew that- and it was his fault. 

So he forced himself to sit up, rubbing his eyes. “Okay, you’re right. Let’s keep talking.” Richie lit up and started to tell Eddie about a new song he was writing. They ended up talking for hours, much later than Eddie should have but he couldn’t bring himself to hang up. 

After that call Eddie’s life and job only got busier and he kept missing their calls. He hated it, hated hearing Richie’s disappointment that he couldn’t make their movie date or how he tried to sound excited when he said ‘Next time Eds.’ Whenever he had to cancel it broke his heart, knowing how much both of them looked forward to it. 

After two months Eddie realized that he had missed their last five dates. He wasn’t cut out for this, for long distance. And it wasn’t fair to Richie to keep stringing him along. 

Eddie loved him. He loved Richie’s laugh and his terrible jokes. He loved how he lit up whenever he saw Eddie. He loved hearing his dreams- travelling the world, seeing all seven wonders. Richie was so bright and full of life and Eddie was completely in love with him. 

He hadn’t told the other man yet- and didn’t plan to. He knew that the best thing he could do was to set him free, to let Richie move on and find someone who could be really there for him. 

Even if it killed him.

“Eds! Long time no see!” Richie said as his face filled Eddie’s screen. He looked so happy and it wrenched Eddie’s heart, knowing he was going to responsible for wiping that smile off. 

“Hey ‘Chee.” A stupid nickname. It wasn’t fair to use that now but it would be the last time he’d get to say it. 

Richie’s face changed as he took in Eddie’s expression. “What’s wrong baby?” 

“Don’t use nicknames.” He mumbled, his eyes falling. It only made things harder. 

“Okay.”

Both were quiet. Richie spoke first. “Please tell me Eds- Eddie- did something happen? Are your friends okay?” 

Eddie nodded. “Everyone is okay.” He forced himself to look at Richie, he owed him that. “We need to break up. It’s not- it’s not fair to you. It’s not working. I’m shit at this. I can’t even make our phone calls. You deserve better.”  
Richie’s face fell. “I want you. Who cares if you miss some calls?”

Eddie shook his head. “No its not just that.” He sighed. “Richie where can this go? Neither of us want to move and I can’t do this. I miss you. I want to hold you, not just see you through a phone screen. I can’t- I can’t do this.” Eddie was crying now, trying and failing to hold it back. Richie’s eyes filled with tears. 

Eddie expected him to argue, to convince Eddie that they could do anything but he didn’t. He nodded. “Okay.”

That hurt more. It was like Richie knew that Eddie was right, that what they had wasn’t worth fighting for. 

“Okay Eds- Eddie. Shit. Sorry. I get it. This sucks. I miss holding you.” 

Eddie tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it wouldn’t leave. He nodded. “I’ll miss you.” 

“You too Eds.” 

They gave each other a small smile then hung up. Only then did Eddie let himself cry. 

The next few days were hard. 

(Okay weeks.)

Eddie didn’t realize how much he had gotten used to talking to Richie, hearing his voice and being able to talk to him every day. Richie always managed to cheer him up when he was down, he sent him dumb snapchats throughout the day. Things that Eddie didn’t realize how much he loved them until they were gone. It wasn’t just that, he missed talking to Richie, hearing about his day and seeing that smile. Everything about him. 

Work got worse. Eddie wasn’t sure how much of it was because he didn’t have conversations with Richie to look forward to or because his job was getting worse. Probably both, he decided. He kept vowing to look for a new job but he never found the time. 

A month later Eddie was getting home when he saw he had missed a call from Richie. His heart started to hammer. He’d nearly called the man a dozen times but he didn’t know what he’d say. Nothing had changed. 

Richie had left him a voicemail that simply said, “I’m waiting at your apartment.” Just like that Eddie couldn’t breath. He rushed home, forgoing his regular subway ride for an uber. The whole time his thumb hovered over the call button, debating what to do. But if Richie was really there- if he was at Eddie’s apartment- he wanted to wait. 

Eddie barely waited for the uber to pull to a stop before leaping out and running up the stairs, taking two at a time. When he reached his apartment he was huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

“Damn Eds.” Richie said. He had been leaning against Eddie’s door, bags at his feet. 

Eddie didn’t hesitate. He flung himself into Richie’s arms and- luckily- Richie caught him. Eddie’s legs wrapped around Richie as he kissed him, pouring months of missing and wanting into it. God he’d missed those lips, Richie’s hair, even how he smelled. Everything. 

Richie kissed him back with the same fervor, moving so Eddie was against the door and leaning in, his hands on Eddie’s ass. 

“Hell of hello Eds,” Richie said a minute later when they finally separated, Eddie was still against the door and he wrapped his arms around Richie, pulling him as close as he could. 

“I missed you.” Eddie replied, not bothering to keep his voice even. He was emotional, having Richie there, holding him. “I had to make sure you were real.”

“Oh, I’m fucking real.” Richie said, kissing him again. “Wanna invite me in?”

Eddie nodded, wishing he could have cleaned up before letting Richie in but it didn’t matter. Richie wasn’t looking at the apartment. His eyes were on Eddie and Eddie only. 

Once they and the bags were inside Richie was next to Eddie again, running a hand over his arm. “Is this okay?” He asked, moving in and kissing Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie’s reply was more of a groan than anything else. But some part of his brain couldn’t stop questioning things. He knew he’d be distracted until he asked. 

“Richie,” He started but his voice was too needy. He coughed and tried again. “Richie why are you here?” 

Richie stopped kissing him, moving back and looking at Eddie. “Knew that question was coming eventually.” He licked his bottom lip. “We talked about traveling a lot, how I wanted to travel?” He asked it as a question and Eddie nodded. “I’m doing it. Now.”

“Why?”

Richie’s eyes fell and he hesitated. “Everything there reminds me of you. It’s so fucking sappy. I needed a break. A month or two of travelling.”

“And you decided to start in my city?”

Now Richie’s eyes met his again, eyes bright. “Why not? It has the cutest guy I’ve ever met. And probably some other shit too.” 

“When do you leave?” The last thing Eddie wanted to think about was Richie leaving already but he needed to know.

“Well.” Richie coughed. “That depends on a few things.”

“Like?”

“How long until you kick me out. And if-” He swallowed. “If you want to come with me.” 

“Come- come with you?” Eddie repeated and Richie nodded.

“We’ve talked about it. You want to travel too Eds. And I think we’d get along, probably wouldn’t kill each other until at least Amsterdam. I’ve got the whole thing planned and I want a partner. I want you.” Richie paused taking a deep breath and then said. “I love you. Maybe that’s insane but fuck, these weeks without you have sucked. I know that we’re far apart and shit but I want you in my life Eds, somehow. This is a good start.” 

Eddie barely had to think about it before he was nodding. “Yes, yes. I want to go with you. I - I love you too.” Both grinned at the other and Richie dipped back down, kissing Eddie again. “Where are we going?”

“Details tomorrow. Right now we’re only going one place.” Richie bent down, picking Eddie up bridal style. “Direct me to your room. We have a lot of time to make up for.”

“Don’t fucking drop me.” Eddie swore, laughing as he pointed. 

“I would never. My Eds, my gumdrop, love of my life.” Richie said, nestling him and accidentally running into the wall, making both laugh. Eddie was sure this was the start of something great. 


End file.
